All Over Again
by lindsaycro628
Summary: This is a mixture of the books and the t.v. series. Couples such as: Manna,(MIKE AND HANNA) Emaya, Spoby, and Naria, (Noel and Aria) I'm really bad at writing these stupid summary's, but PLEASE give my story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying to work on actually finishing a fan fiction, so I need feedback people. I kind of had this idea but I'm not sure if it's okay. So just tell me what you think! If you want, you can even give me ideas or suggestions.

"Alright. Bye Mike, love you." Hanna said before smashing her lips to his and walking out the front door of the Montgomery household.

She hopped in her Mercedes and rolled down the driveway. On her way to Spencer's her phone made a _ping_.

"Hey Han. You're still going to Spencer's, right?" Aria texted.

"Yea. Where are you?" Hanna sent back.

Within twenty seconds Aria had texted back. "The mall. Meet you there?"

Hanna drove to Spencer's house and finally reached the Hastings home. She slammed the door shut after she grabbed her overnight bag. Hanna strolled up the stairs and knocked on the door. After a couple of pregnant moments, Hanna heard a few footsteps and the door swung open. "Hey," Spencer smiled.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Hanna asked. Spencer moved her left hand up and pointed inside the home.

"Okay, my parents won't be home till next Sunday. They have a business trip in New Jersey. Have you gotten ahold of Aria and Emily?" Spencer said.

"I didn't get a chance to contact Em, but Aria, I just texted and she should be on her way." Hanna mumbled while fidgeting with her keychain she got from Coach.

"Me and Toby were looking through some of Ian's old things and found a couple of things, here, let me show you." Spencer cried while pulling Hanna towards the living room.

When Hanna and Spencer walked in a card board box was on the coffee table. The room smelled of roses and stale whine, most likely from the kitchen. They sat on the tan couch and Spencer pulled the box near her lap. "I was looking through this and found Ian's old yearbook and a t-shirt. Once I show you it will make sense." Spencer said while rummaging through Ian's belongings.

She heaved out an old book and a t-shirt that said Nos Animaverto Totus. _What the heck? Is that Latin?_ Hanna thought. "Garett, Jason, _and_ Ian were in a club called N.A.T. And when I looked through the box, I found this t-shirt as well. Toby and I concluded that Nos Animaverto Totus means _We See All." _Spencer said while brushing a piece of hair behind her hair.

"Well. That's creepy…" Hanna murmured.

Just as Spencer lifted up the t-shirt with her pale hands, Aria walked through the door with a disturbed expression on her face. "Guys…. Something happened." Aria whispered.

Spencer and Hanna exchanged a weird look and they both got up. "What happened? Is someone hurt?" Spencer questioned.

Aria's eyes looked around the room. "It's….. Mike." Hanna's nose scrunched up and you can see a little wrinkle on her forehead.

"What!? Is he okay?" Hanna shrieked.

Spencer rested her hands on both, Aria's and Hanna's shoulders. "Hold on, Blondie. Aria, what happened to Mike?"

Aria looked at her brown boots from Steve Madden, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her big brown eyes glanced at Hanna and she saw a worried look on her face. "Um… He broke into someone's house. I mean, like he stole some stuff. I guess he's mad from my parents fighting all the time. A kid his age shouldn't be sitting back and slowly watch their parents drift apart from each other." Aria mumbled. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a large bruise on her wrist.

"What the hell is that?" Hanna said with wide eyes. Spencer stared at the injury and immediately went to the freezer to get a pack of frozen peas.

Once Spencer returned with the frozen peas, Aria started up again, "I tried to talking to him. One thing lead to another, and I placed my hand on top of his to comfort him and the next thing I knew, I was against his bookshelves, my wrist throbbing." More and more tears gathered in Aria's eyes.

"When did this happen? Like, the bruise." Hanna asked. Aria sniffed, and a sob came out of her throat.

Aria brushed a piece of dark hair from her wet cheeks and tucked it behind her ear. "Well the break in happened Saturday. I talked to him before I left for Spencer's. The bruise like was there as soon as I walked down the stairs." She managed to get out in-between cries.

An angry look appeared on Hanna's face, "so, let me get this straight. My boyfriend kept this secret from me for almost six days?!"

Aria looked blankly at the ceiling and placed her purse on the kitchen counter and found a seat to sit on. "Well….. I'm sorry he didn't tell you, Han. I'm just really confused and upset and like just kind of angry."

"Okay. So my mom left money for dinner. Can we discuss this over some grilled cheese Panini's?" Spencer put on a smile and motioned towards the fifty dollar bill lying on the counter.

"Yea… Where's Emily?" Aria sniffed.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll call her." Spencer added. She took out her cell phone and quickly dialed her number. "Em?"

PHONE CALL:

"Yea?" Emily stated

"Are you almost here?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't even leave the house yet." Emily mentioned.

"Oh. Well-"Spencer was cut off when Emily decided to speak.  
"Are you watching the news?" Emily asked.

"No, why? What's going on?" Spencer worriedly said while rushing towards the living room to turn on the television.

"They found more news on Tabitha's murder. There is supposed to be, like, a new case building up on it. Apparently, they found finger prints and her yellow sundress she wore the night she was murdered. It's only a matter of time before they match the fingerprints on her dress to us! And to make matters even worse, they found surveillance cameras from other hotels near the Cliffs!" Emily blurted.

"Shit." Spencer murmured. "Umm, let's not talk about this now…. Aria, Hanna and I were about to head over to the Grille, wanna meet us there?"

"Yea, see ya' then." Emily said.

PHONE CALL ENDED

"Alright we have a lot to talk about, let's go meet Em at the Grille." Spencer detailed.

All of the girls filed out of the ginormous house and loaded into Spencer's Prius.

The drive to the restaurant was dead silent. Once they reached their destination, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria walked into the coffee shop/ restaurant. Hanna spied Emily in a corner table and awkwardly waved to the girl who was sipping her drink.

"Hey Em. We need to talk." Aria spoke.

"Talk, because I also have something to talk about, too." Emily answered. All of the girls took a seat in the little chairs surrounding the table.

"So," Spencer began.

Hanna looked around her and saw the little clock on the other side of the place. There was also a little bell over the door that signaled there was someone exiting or entering the building.

"Mike is a criminal and didn't tell me about it!" Hanna uttered.

Spencer made a surrender motion and said, "Whoa Hanna, slow down. Emily doesn't have a clue of what you're talking about."

"Well…." Hanna tried to say.

"Mike broke into my neighbor's backyard….And he gave me this." Aria blabbed while showing Emily her deep purple bruise.

Hanna rolled her eyes and continued to speak, "And he didn't tell me! His girlfriend! BTW! Spence said you wanted to tell us something. Like important."

Emily shifted in her chair and put her hands up to rub her eyes. "I was just watching the news… They found new information on Tabitha's murder. The news also said that there was fingerprints and surveillance videos from other hotels near The Cliffs. Guys, I'm really scared. I don't want to go to prison. It's only a matter of time before they match our fingerprints to the fingerprints on her dress."

"Guys chill. It's okay! Everything will be okay. I know it! A will not ruin our lives, we will live on! Ali is just jealous of how fabulous we all are!" Hanna exclaimed.

A smile danced across everyone's faces, including Hanna. She wore a satisfied look on her face. "If we found out who Ali's freakin' helper was, we could like, figure out this whole case!" Aria sighed

The waitress came around refilling the water glasses as they continued to talk about who Helper A might be. "Hey, do you guys wanna head back to Spencer's? It's kind of late…" Aria asked.

Hanna, Spencer, and Emily glanced at the clock before grabbing their jackets and bags and heading towards the door. As soon as they walked out of the door, Aria's phone, then Spencer's, and then Emily's, and lastly Hanna's phone _beeped_.

Everyone stared blankly at their phones. Text from anonymous. It said.

**You better stop digging, or maybe momma and papa Hastings won't be back from Jersey. See you at their funeral.**

**Kisses,**

**-A**

"Fuck…." Hanna mumbled.

Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Aria all piled into their cars and drove to Spencer's. "So, now what?" Spencer asked while shoving the key into the doorknob and walking into her house.

"I don't know." Emily whispered.

"It's not like we can't stop trying to find out who Helper A is, or where Ali is." Aria stated.

"I know… I just wish we could do something without A knowing about it. It's like she's everywhere!" Hanna cried whilst taking a seat on the tan couch.

"We should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow. And plus I have a swim meet. Are you guys coming?" Emily suggested while also plopping her bum on the sofa.

"Yea, you can bet on it!" Spencer smiled before slowly drifting off to sleep with her head hanging off her neck.

So WHAT DO YA THINK GUYS!? Should I continue? Do you like it? Do you not like it? TELL ME! BTW! There will be some couples in the story. This story is kind of flip flopped, I'm using the book and the TV series. It's cool. I know this is gonna be a long fan fiction. So yea that's about it!


	2. Chapter 2

**I was extremely shocked to receive five reviews in only eight hours. Thanks so much, it means the world to me. I'm trying to post chapters like one after the other. And hopefully I can continue, so yea! Hope you guys like Chapter 2 of All Over Again! Don't forget to write! BTW! Italics are either exaggerations or her dream, okay!**

A couple of days passed since the sleepover. Aria was sitting in French class when her phone chirped. Since Aria was in the back, every student, including Mrs. Griffon, looked back at her.

"Sorry." She murmured. Aria flicked a piece of hair behind her ear and pulled her Samsung galaxy out of her back pocket.

TEXT:

"Meet me in the bathroom. Now." Hanna texted.

"What's wrong?" Aria texted back.

"Just meet me there."

TEXT DONE

"Mrs. Griffon? May I use the bathroom?" Aria questioned while putting her textbooks in her backpack.

"En François?" Mrs. Griffon said while placing her pointing stick on the wooden desk.

Aria silently sighed to herself and said, "Puis je aller a la toilette?"

"Oui!" Mrs. Griffon smiled and continued talking about the French film they were watching.

Aria stuffed her phone in her jeans pocket and quickly walked out of the classroom.

Once Aria had reached the bathroom, Hanna stood by the sink, biting her finger nails. "What took you so long?" Hanna complained.

All of a sudden, both Emily and Spencer burst through the bathroom door and immediately scrunched up their noses, as well as Hanna's and Aria's.

"What's that smell?" Spencer asked while wobbling her head a bit.

"It smells like gas. Wait, it smells like gas!" Hanna screamed.

"Get out, get out!" Emily yelled as she ran towards the door.

The girls pushed the door open with their shirt covering their noses and mouths. The last thing Aria heard before she walked out of the bathroom was an evil giggle, almost as if it was….. wait no it couldn't be… Or could it?

X.X.X

"Oh my God…. Oh my god, Oh my god!" Aria yelled while sprinting towards the door that leads out. Aria pulled out her phone and dialed nine-one-one.

PHONE CALL:

"This is Rosewood's police station, this is Sheryl, may I ask, what's your emergency?" The police officer spoke.

"Hello. This is Aria Montgomery calling from Rosewood Day high school. There is a gas coming out…. Of the…" Aria mumbled before collapsing on the ground, dropping the phone on the floor.

"Hello? Miss. Montgomery?" She asked. Then the line went dead.

PHONE CALL ENDED

"Aria!" Emily cried while dropping to the floor to help her friend. But soon enough, Emily went down too.

"Oh my god! Emily, Aria!" Hanna hollered before she also crumpled to the ground. Then Spencer fell too.

The fire alarm went off and everyone rushed out of their classes in single filed lines. They all looked like a school of fish swarming. Giggles and whispers came out of people's mouths before finally realizing what and who was on the ground.

"Emily?" Maya asked while she rushed over to see her girlfriend lying on the floor.

"Emily!" She screamed while tears started falling out of her eyes and onto Emily. "Someone help! Please!" Maya shrieked.

Soon enough, police siren noises filled the air. By now, the four girls were carried away on stretchers with oxygen masks covering their mouths. Four different trucks held the girls.

X.X.X

(At the hospital)

Beeping noises came from every direction. The smell of stale coffee wafted through the air. Aria lay in a 'not so comfortable hospital bed' with needles on both of her arms whilst every time her heart would beep, the monitor would too.

She moaned while shifting a little. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately shut them after seeing the bright rectangular light above her.

Obviously a nurse saw her move so she rushed over and placed her hand on her cheek. "How are you feeling dear?" The nurse, Amelia, asked with a pouty face.

Without opening her eyes, she managed to get out a "shitty."

"Aw. You poor thing, I'll go and get Dr. Clark. K?" The nurse mentioned before walking off while swaying her hips.

"Wait, why am I in the hospital?" Aria thought while quickly opening her eyes, hoping to find a nurse to tell her what the hell was going on here. "Hello?" Aria yelped.

Suddenly her mom walked through the curtains with Mike. "You're up?" Ella said while she wiped a tear with her hands, away from her eyes.

Aria shrugged. "Where's dad?"

"Mmmmm… He's in Montana with Meredith. She went into labor Sunday, and now they have Lola." Aria's mom whispered in between sobs. "I'm just so glad you're okay, Aria."

"What the hell happened?" Aria asked, _hoping_ to get an answer

"You, Emily, Hanna, and Spencer were all knocked out from some sort of gas, you would have been killed if you were in the bathroom any longer." Ella replied whilst placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead and sitting on the edge of her hospital bed.

_Ali_.

Aria knew it. That wasn't the end after Tabitha, and the Poconos. Knowing Ali, she wouldn't stop until all four of them were dead. This girl was crazy! "Hey mom, can I use your phone to call someone?"

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Ella mumbled with a traditional mom face.

"Please, it's important," Aria said, just as Dr. Clark pushed the curtains away and marched in.

"Hello Miss. Montgomery. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked in a low- pitch voice after he grabbed the clipboard which Aria thought was papers with her information on it.

"Um. I've felt better." She said, looking anywhere else but at the doctor. "Am I okay? Will I get to go home?" Aria asked quietly.

The doctor smiled and whoever saw him could see his wrinkles come out from hiding. "Yes. You will get to go home today. You have a concussion on your head from the hard tiled floor. But, to treat it, you're going to stay home from school for a couple of days and rest. I wouldn't recommend doing physical education for eight weeks, though. I will write you a note." He said while pulling out a pen and a pad. The doctor scribbled something down faster than most people would write and passed the paper to Aria's mom. _YES! No gym!_ Aria thought.

"Thank you." Ella coughed and started to get up. "I'm gonna go grab some coffee, Mike wanna come?"

Mike shrugged and walked further away from Aria and Dr. Clark. Aria sighed and closed her eyes again.

Dr. Clark walked away to treat other patients. Aria almost immediately fell asleep.

DREAM:

Aria was in the Rosewood PD office. _What the heck?_

Then all of a sudden, she was in a dark room with grey walls with one table lamp, a table with two chairs, one of them, she was sitting on.

Officer Gates, it said on his name tag as he walked in holding his belt with his thick fingers.

Then it skipped about ten minutes and Aria was being questioned for murdering a young teenager, Tabitha Clark. "We have enough evidence to bring you and your _friends_ down. Such as; _this_ _video_ and _so_ much more." Mr. Gates yelled while pushing his red hair out of his face.

"You have to believe me! I didn't kill her, that video is a fake! Someone is trying to frame us!" Aria stated while watching the _fake_ video, A probably made.

Now, Aria was struggling to get out of handcuffs which magically appeared on her hands. Officer Gates then grabbed her and brought her to a jail cell. Aria was sobbing. _No_ _one_ would believe them.

Aria glanced at the cop again and only saw her mom, Mike, and two nurses hovering over her. "Honey are you okay?" Aria's mother asked, obviously worried. You could tell by the horrified expression on her face.

"Y-y-yea… Just a bad dream… I'm okay, really." Aria mumbled slowly as she stared blankly ahead of her at the clock that kept ticking.

"Alrighty, well when can I take Aria home?" Ella asked with a puppy dog face at the nurses.

"Ummm. Let me go get Dr. Clark." Amelia explained before walking off into the distance.

Within the hour, Aria was done getting dressed to go home. When she go outside, as soon as she picked up her phone, it vibrated in her hands.

One new text message, it said. Aria looked at the sender and it said, Unknown caller.

Shivers ran up and down Aria's back and the hairs on her neck began to rise as she read the text.

**Honey your home!**

**-A **

Aria glanced at the bushes and she could swear she saw a shadow, a human shadow. But, when she looked away for a second, it was gone….

**I just wanted to let you all know, that every time I finish a chapter, I start another. I am going to try and update at least two times a week. KEEP READING, IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviewers! I check the viewers of my story, and there is a lot of you. I'm kinda sad that there isn't A LOT of reviews but I'm grateful to you that do review! Sorry for the late update, really. I have a lot on my plate right now! Love you all, and here is Chapter 3 of All Over Again. **

**Plus, to the Guest reviewer, I'm sorry you don't ship the couple Manna; but a lot of people do, and in the books, they date. If you don't like the story than don't bother reading it. **

**Also, to another Guest reviewer, I will try to add more fluff to Maya and Emily. In my fan fiction, each chapter is based on one of the girl's point of view except in a third person point of view. **

Spencer was sitting on her couch eating crackers from a little ceramic bowl, when her doorbell rang. She moaned and dragged herself away from the television and to the door.

A beautiful frame with a pair of grey-blue eyes stared back at her. Toby pulled Spencer into a tight embrace and kissed her cheek.

"Hi." Toby smiled

"Hey." Spencer awkwardly smirked and closed the short distance between them. Spencer hasn't seen her boyfriend in a while and she was extremely excited to finally feel his muscular, protective arms fold around her

After about a half an hour of compassionate, loving, and heated kisses on the couch, Veronica Hastings walked in and placed her purse down on the counter. Her cell-phone was pressed on her ear, being held by her shoulder. "No. I already told you Peter, chicken is the best decision….. Well then they won't eat! Look, the appetizer is salad or soup, the entrée _will_ be chicken and the dessert. Well, we didn't discuss the dessert yet." She mumbled into the phone while strolling into her office.

"They have been at each other's throats for almost a week now, trying to figure out what there gonna have for that party after the play Saturday." Spencer muttered as she sat up on the couch.

"What play? Are you in it?" Toby tested with a smile on his face.

"It's The Wizard Of Oz. And yes I'm in it." Spencer sighed and got up to start a fire.

"What are you playing the role of?" Toby said

"Glinda The Good. Did you know, that she has more lines than Dorothy?" Spencer bragged with a satisfied look on her face.

"Oh, Spencer. You are going to be the most beautiful one there. Plus white is definitely your color." Toby grinned and winked while getting up off the couch and going to kiss Spencer's neck.

Spencer plopped another piece of the wood down on the burning bark after Toby started moving his hands down to the small of Spencer's back. She turned around and pressed extremely hard on Toby's lips and tilted her head when needed as well as Toby.

Toby moaned into her lips as Spencer rubbed Toby's neck with her hands. Spencer led a trail of kisses down Toby's collarbone just as Veronica Hastings heels clicked on the ground signaling she was entering the room.

"Ahem. Am I interrupting anything?" Spencer's mom growled as she pushed her bangs away from her face and put her hand down on the counter.

Both, Toby and Spencer shook their heads and blushed a bit.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Toby?" Veronica asked.

"Uh." Toby looked at Spencer and then glanced back at Ms. Hastings and said, "Sure."

"Okay, you guys can continue doing whatever that was, I'll be in my office." Veronica whispered.

The heels noise kept clicking until Spencer and Toby heard a door shut. "Well, where were we…?" Toby smirked and cupped Spencer's cheek.

Kissing noises filled the room before Spencer pulled away. "Let's make dinner." Spencer said and quickly shot up like rocket ship.

"How? We don't know how to cook." Toby giggled and groaned as he stood up on his feet.

"We didn't take cooking classes for nothing! Come on, we know how to make lemon chicken and pasta!" Spencer shrugged and smiled while walking towards her kitchen.

"Oh, fine. Ya know Spencer? I don't know what it is but, you just win me over every time." Toby nodded and sauntered over to Spencer.

"Well, I'm glad I have that power over you!" Spencer laughed and then soon Toby burst out laughing too.

"Okay, okay, okay. Can you bring me the chicken, it's on the counter over there." Spencer pointed to the other side of the counter and started for the cabinet which held the pasta boxes.

Toby went to the counter, picked up the chicken package, and walked over to the sink and placed the chicken down and washed his hands. "Okay now what?" Toby asked and went to Spencer who was holding on to a pasta box, reading the instructions.

"Spencer, you don't need to read the instructions to make pasta. It's pretty self-explanatory…" Toby chuckled while wrapping his arms around Spencer from the behind.

"Shut up. C'mon I'm hungry! Help me." Spencer grinned and turned around to see Toby's face.

"Alright. So, first, you have to boil 3/4ths of a pot full of water. Then, once it's done boiling, put the pasta in it." Toby exclaimed and did as he just said.

"This dinner is amazing Spence, just the flavor is amazing." Veronica moaned at the delightful dinner, Spoby made.

"That cooking class really paid off!" Mr. Hastings chuckled while chewing on a piece of chicken.

A little smile crept onto Spencer and Toby's faces. They were proud of what they made. And they have to admit, they did a pretty good damn job.

"Thank you." Toby beamed and brushed his mouth with his cloth napkin.

"So, how's they party thing going?" Spencer asked to break the awkward silence at the table.

"It's going great." Mr. Hastings said sarcastically. "We still haven't decided whether or not we are doing cheesecake or brownie sundaes. I mean the whole party is for the kids and every kid _loves_ brownie sundaes. So, what should we do, Spence? You always have good ideas!"

Spencer swallowed a bite of pasta and stared at her father. "Well, I think you should do both. For the kids _and_ adults. Ya know? Like, parents either like brownies or cheesecake. It's not that hard of a decision."

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings shared a look like light bulbs just turned on over their heads. "That's a great idea! Only if we could come up with ideas that quickly. We always have to fight over it. I'm sorry honey." Veronica said and placed a kiss on Peter's cheek.

"I love you." Peter grinned and focused back to his dinner.

After dinner and once Toby left, the girls went to Aria's house for a sleepover. On Spencer's way, she received a text.

Her heart thudded beneath her skin. _Was_ _it_ A? She thought before looking at her screen and realizing it wasn't.

TEXT:

"S.O.S" Hanna texted Spencer and apparently all of the others because they were in a group message.

"What's wrong?" Spencer typed back.

"At that Address A sent us…" Hanna texted.

"Hanna, we said we were going to go there after school tomorrow! You shouldn't have gone!" Aria joined in.

"Well! Forget about that! I just heard a noise behind me. I think someone is following me!" Hanna wrote

"Retreat back to your car. NOW!" Spencer typed into her phone as rapidly as she could.

"What if the person comes out and hurts me!?" Hanna texted.

"THEN RUN." Aria wrote to her phone.

TEXT OVER

Spencer jumped into her car and sped as fast as her carriage could go to the address in Ravenswood. It took about thirty-five minutes but she finally reached the address.

All Spencer saw was Aria rolling down the street in her vehicle and Hanna's car sitting near the sidewalk. Spencer heard a car door slam and high heels clacking in a fast pace on the street.

"Where's Hanna?" Aria questioned with a worried tone.

"I don't know…" Spencer whispered with wide eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, as if on cue, both of the girls flinched at the sound of both of their phones chiming.

**One down, three to go. Watch your back, bitches.**

**Mwah!**

**-A**

**I hope you guys liked Chapter 3! So sorry it took so long, it's the best I got, but I will update soon! Love ya! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: Wait What?

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really help me motivate myself to write more. I'm glad you guys liked the Spoby in that chapter. I will try and show some fluff in each of my chapters. I am going to start updating only when I get a certain amount of reviews to my liking. K? I hope you guys like Chapter 5! Also, I'm getting writers block and may end the story, any ideas? PLEASE SAVE THE STORY!**

"Hey, Em. How ya feelin'" Maya asked, and sat on her girlfriends bed.

"Like shit." Emily says while reaching for her glass of water that was sitting on her night stand. "I really need to be at swim practice, or the coach will have my head, and I won't be able to swim at the meet on Friday." She coughed and then took a sip of water.

"Emily! I'm not letting you go to that meet! You're as sick as a dog. Now, I didn't skip second period for nothing!" Maya smiled and kissed Emily's forehead.

"Well, I think I might need a nurse, Dr. St. Germain. Someone to take care of me, and cuddle with me." Emily giggled and put her arms out for Maya to return the embrace Emily was offering.

Maya wrapped her arms around Emily and pecked her cheek with her full pink lips. She went under the covers after taking her moccasins off her tan skinned feet. "I'm so glad I have this time to spend with you Miss. Fields. I think you might need full time supervision. I am totally fit for that job!" Maya chuckled as well as Emily.

The couple snuggled for about an hour when Mrs. Fields walked in to find both girls nestled into each other, perfectly entwined in each- others warm bodies, sound asleep.

"What does she think she's doing!? She can't sleep with Emily like that! Do something Wayne!" Pam whisper screamed and quickly broke free from their hand holding.

"Shhh, Pam. You'll wake them up." Wayne spoke very quietly.

"Ugh. I can't take this! How do you not have a problem with her? She's not normal Wayne!" Emily's mom screamed flailing her arms, hitting her elbow on the door knob.

"Shit…!" Pam mumbled under her breath walking out of the room holding her elbow for comfort.

"Pam! Do not curse under this roof! Your daughter is just as every child! There is nothing wrong with someone liking their own gender!" Wayne followed his troubled wife out of Emily's room closing the door lightly so they wouldn't wake.

A tear rolled to the side of Emily's face since she had been lying on her side. _That's all she thinks of me. Just a stupid homosexual! I hate my fucking home life! _Emily thought while more tears poured out of her eyes. Soon, it was just sobs coming out, and some dry heaving.

Maya breathed in loudly and shifted a bit. "Baby, what's wrong?" Maya murmured while wiping away Emily's tears with her thumb.

"My effing mom. She hates me. Maya can we run away, just you and me? I love you and you love me! We only need each-other to survive. As long as I have you, my life is complete. Please." Emily cried in between sobs

"Em… We are about to graduate. You know your family LOVES you, and they could never hate you. Not in a million, bazillion years! Now, you know how much I love you. I wish we could just run away. But, that can't happen." Maya said with comfort in her voice.

Emily sighs and sniffles once more before lying back down turning away from Maya. She grabbed her phone and saw ten missed calls and twenty-three text messages. A couple from Aria, and a _lot_ from Spencer.

Her eyelids felt heavy after a little bit of reading the text messages so she turned around, glanced at Maya who was sound-asleep and cuddled into the heated body that belonged to Maya St. Germain.

It was about ten o'clock at night and Spencer barged into find a sleeping Emily in bed. Spencer walked over to her, shook her, and whispered, "Em, wake up! Hanna's missing."

"Wha?" Emily mumbled while yawning and making a 'tttt' noise. She rubbed her eyes and opened them. "Spencer? What are you doing here?" Emily cried half asleep.

"Hanna's missing. We need to find her. A has her." Spencer muttered and started to pull on Emily's arm to get her up.

"Ow. I'm getting up, you don't have to dislocate my arm." Emily sighed while dragging herself to sit up.

"Get some clothes on! C'mon." Spencer stated a little too harsh on poor, innocent, sleepy, _sick_, Emily.

Spencer knew if she didn't talk loudly to Emily she would fall asleep again. And she also knew that Emily was under the weather but she and Aria needed their help. _Hanna_ needed their help.

Emily shoved on some jeans and forcefully threw on a plain t-shirt along with some sketchers flip flops. "Alright, I'm ready. Where to?"

"I'm pretty sure she's in Ravenswood. A sent me and Aria a text." Spencer raised her bag more onto her shoulder which was covered by a brown leather jacket.

"Okay, before we leave I gotta take my meds. My throat hurts." Emily whispered and opened a pill bottle that was sitting on her nightstand.

**(In Ravenswood)**

"So, what now?" Aria questioned while sitting in the front seat of Spencer's car.

"Um, we check it out." Spencer snickered and Emily joined in.

All of the girls walked out of their cars, and knocked on the door that the address led them to.

"You sure that this is the address A gave you?" Emily asked: Spencer and Aria both nodded. No one answered the door.

This house was giving Emily the creeps. Its wooded fence all beaten up, the grass looking like it hasn't been mowed in several years, and the windows, shattered in the front yard.

The door all of a sudden creaked open. The three girls gasped. Spencer strode into the 'abandoned' home. Emily and Aria exchanged a 'what the hell is Spencer doing, but I know we have to go in too' look. Soon enough, they followed Spencer in.

"Spence! Did you hear that?" Aria asked with a frightened expression and with her hands moved her jacket closer to her.

"Y-yea-" Spencer didn't get to finish her sentence when Aria cut her off.

"It sounds like someone-" Aria started.

"Screaming." Emily completed their jumbled sentence.

They followed the sound and sprinted up the stairs, floors creaking. "Hanna?!" Spencer yelled.

"MMMMMM." They heard.

"Oh my god!" Aria shouted and rapidly ran towards the room where they heard the noise.

"Were coming!" Emily bellowed.

Aria, Spencer, and Emily finally found their friend, but not how they would like too. There was a baseball bat next to her on the floor, duct tape over her mouth, a humungous bruise on her head- that was already started to swell, and a creature in a black hoodie rushing out of the window.

Spencer grabbed a piece of furniture from the room and threw it out the window at the person while Aria and Emily jogged to the unconscious Hanna. The hooded human fell to the ground grasping its leg.

Spencer ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out the door. A was on the grass still. Spencer finally made it to this monster and punched and kicked A as hard as she could. All these years in Kung Fu class when she was younger really paid off because she beat the shit of _him_?

She pulled off the hood to reveal a face _very_ familiar. _No_, she thought.

"Toby?" Spencer cried and fell to her knees and he managed to get up and limp away.

**I have decided I need to get ten reviews for me to update. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I did. PLEASE RESPOND****L****I need feedback people! **


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Shit

**I'm really sad. Ya wanna know why? I don't think you guys like my story anymore :( You don't give me feedback: nothing. I am gonna continue it anyway. I want reviews though, but whoever does review, thank you.**

**I'm kind of suspicious because I got to guest reviews with the same ending and I think it might be the same person. Please, I want true reviews, even if its criticism. **

**This is Chapter 5 of All Over Again ;) Sorry for the mistake; last chapter was Chapter 4. BTW. There's gonna be a Hannily friendship moment **

Hanna laid in a bed. _But_ _whose_ _bed_? She thought. Hanna recognized the room immediately after looking around the room. _Ali's_.

"Alison?" Hanna called out.

"Han!" Alison squawked, with a very fearful tone.

The noise was pending from the closet. Hanna hassled to the closet, and attempted to open the doors. They just wouldn't open. _They_ _were_ _locked_.

"Please, help me!" Alison roared, hammering on the entrance.

Hanna drew a bobby-pin out of her messy, blonde, bun and shoved it into the keyhole. She frolicked all over the place with it, until it finally released.

Alison was on her knees, hair looking as impeccable as ever. It was as if she was, shining. Like it wasn't really her. _But_ _it_ _was_. Her heart shaped face, flawlessly made up, her teeth, pearly white and straight, and her blue eyes staring at her. She gawked at Hanna and started to give her, her devilish Alison Dilaurentis smile. "Oh, Hanna. You're so, absolutely picture-perfect now. Wanna take a groupie?" Ali cackled and winked at Hanna.

"Uh, Ali. We need to talk." Hanna spoke softly, still astounded at the view of her.

"What?" Alison alleged while getting up.

All of a sudden, Ali hauled something; almost as if it was out of her ass, a gun. "What the hell are you doing?" Hanna probed with wide eyes.

"This." Ali whispered and pointed the handgun at Hanna and pulled the trigger.

There was a cry and then Hanna's eyes flapped open. She blinked to find a fuzzy version of her friends hovering over her. It was practically in slow motion. Hanna could hear her heart drumming, and feel about the wickedest headache in all God's creations.

"Hanna!?" Emily bawled.

Hanna whimpered, showing a hint that she was conscious and she could overhear them. "Oh god, I thought you were dying." Aria listed with a sigh and a small hand above her heart.

Hanna stirred a bit and gaped blankly at the wall straight in front of her, almost as if she was _dead_. She didn't feel like talking, or listening, or crying, or even complaining. She just wanted to sit- in silence, by herself, remembering the dream- _nightmare, _she just had.

_What was Ali planning? Was she going to try something on me? Well, she already did. _Hanna thought, ignoring what the girls were saying to her, basically blocking out the world beyond her.

"Hanna?" Spencer worriedly tested.

Hanna finally heard. "Y-yea?" She fared to get out.

"Oh thank god." Emily exhaled and buffed her forehead with her thumb.

"What happened to me? Why does my head hurt so much? Can I have a mirror?" Hanna requested while pressing her hand to her extremely bulky purple bruise on the side of her skull.

"Okay. Uh, Ali had you. She hit you with a baseball bat several times. And then Spencer hit her with a vanity when she tried to escape outside the window. And yes, Ali did escape, _and_ she did get away with doing this." Aria said and sat on the comfy speckled dark purple and navy chair whereas making hand gestures that went along with what she explained.

"Holy shit. Seriously? Wait, guys. I just had a dream. I mean nightmare. Almost like a vision, sorta like I'm Raven from "That's So Raven." Hanna mumbled into the air.

"What? Was Ali in it?" Aria questioned sitting up from her chair.

"Yes." Hanna began, "She was telling me that, uh. Well, she didn't really speak, she just, shot me. Then I woke up."

"It's okay. It was just a dream." Spencer nodded and stroked Hanna's shoulder awkwardly, with a sad appearance on her face.

"Alright, so. How's your head?" Emily joined in the conversation after a couple of minutes of gawkily typing in her phone.

"It hurts like fucking H- E- double hockey sticks. But I can get over it. I just wanna go home, like now." Hanna whispered in a musty tone, obviously by the look on her face, in pain as she tried to sit up.

"We'll find out when you could leave. Em you stay here with Hanna. K?" Aria blubbered and clutched her purse from the wooden stand next to her and walked with Spencer.

Hanna started to speak, "Hey can I have that mirror now?"

Emily tittered and heaved out a miniature mirror and handed to Hanna. "Here." Emily stated.

"Thanks." Hanna answered while holding up the mirror to her head. "Oh my god! This is the most disgusting thing in the whole entire world! That fucking girl is gonna pay. I swear to god I'm gonna-." Hanna was cut off.

"Hold the phone, you know what this girl is capable of. We are not going to do anything. Okay?" Emily reassured Hanna.

Hanna sighed and shrunk her shoulders down. "So. How's things with Maya?"

"Good, good. My mom's still calling me a stupid homosexual and other names but whatev. I do not care! She even cursed." Emily replied holding onto her bag closer.

"Wait, Mrs. Fields: the lady that has a husband in the army, goes to church every Sunday, and never let you even say _crap_ when you were fifteen?" Hanna snickered with a smirk on her face.

"Yes! That's the one." Emily linked in on the hilarity and dragged out her phone again.

"Well, that sucks." Hanna said shrugging before a lanky boy sauntered in the room. _Mike_

"Mike?" Hanna cried struggling to get up but she was too late, Mike already wrapped his arms around Hanna and squeezed her tight.

"Mike, uh. You're crushing me…" Hanna whispered quietly.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy you're okay." He mumbled pushing his mane back with his slim fingers.

"Thanks." Hanna said blushing.

"Hey, were back." Spencer stated walking in to find a blushing Hanna and an Emily sitting uncomfortably in the corner.

"Hey. So, when can I go home?" Hanna asked with an optimistic beam, entwining her hands and placing them on her thighs.

"He said as soon as you get your things. Because it was only a minor injury, but it will leave a mark." Aria muttered going to get Hanna's clothes out of the closet next to the hospital bed.

"Alright, so. Were here, do you want us to stay?" Emily asked, looking down at her shoes.

Hanna gazed at her bedroom and jumped on her bed, hands and arms sprawled out. She took a big breath and said, "I guess. I really am in need of a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. I think it's in the fridge, someone want to go get it?"

"Sure." Aria said with a what looked like a, forced smile.

"I'll come too." Spencer added, putting her purse down on the bed and hiking with Aria to find the ice-cream.

"So, were alone again." Emily mumbled and then giggled, along with Hanna shortly following.

"Oh, wait. SPENCER! BRING AN ICE-PACK!" Hanna screamed and sat up in her bed, clutching her pillow.

"OKAY!" Spencer yelled back.

Emily plopped her butt on the bed, hanging a leg off. She kicked her shoes off and laid back with a sigh.

"I'm so tired." Hanna whispered, breaking the awkward silence between her friend and herself.

"Yea. So! What do you wanna do tonight? Watch a movie? Oo! How about that fake movie about us! The Pretty Little Killer!?" Emily laughed and flailed her arms in the air.

Hanna joined in on the laughter and mumbled, "I think that's a great idea. I mean, like who doesn't want to make fun of a movie that has fake characters that look like us?"

"I don't know!" Emily giggled, just as Spencer and Aria returned with a pint of ice-cream and four spoons.

"I hope you like the peanut butter one." Spencer said.

"Yea. What's so funny?" Aria asked.

"We wanna watch that movie about us that recently came out. And make fun of our characters! Who's up for some popcorn and ice-cream?" Hanna tittered, holding her arms out, waiting for Spencer to drop the ice-cream in her arms.

I am's and me's came out of the three girls mouths just before all of their phones made their noise, signaling that they had received a text.

UNKNOWN CALLER, it said.

**I think it's time to play a game of twenty questions, starting with Spencer. Ask her about the night Hanna was almost killed. And who might this monster A might be? Oh, wait didn't you think it was just me? Oops! I forgot to mention, four against forty-two bitches. Have a great sleepover! Leave a bowl of ice-cream on the counter for me! Be there in a sec!**

**MWAH!**

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Aria was sitting on Hanna's bed munching on her pinky nail listening to Spencer. Emily, Hanna, and Aria's eyes were extremely wide after they heard Spencer say the last line. "One of the A's is… Toby."

"What!" Hanna yelled, sucking on her spoon to get the last bit of ice-cream.

"That can't be true!" Aria specified, giving Spencer a sympathetic look.

"Well then why would he run away?" Spencer asked starting to cry.

"Uh..." Emily mumbled, dumbstruck.

"Exactly! He probably just wanted to get information or something." Spencer sniffled.

"I'm sure there has to be an explanation for this, Spence." Aria comforted her friend.

"There isn't. He's a part of the A team, along with the other forty one people we don't know." Spencer cried.

All of them sighed and finished the ice-cream.

[Shalie's POV]

The same afternoon I was sitting on a bench, waiting for a train. A bunch of people were scrambling around, trying to get tickets before the train arrived. My duffel sat beside me as I listened to my favorite band, NONONO.

I heard a sound of gas that meant a train was coming. I checked my IPhone and it was just on time. I rushed to the stop and paused. Now, only about four hours of train ride to Rosewood.

When I got to Rosewood, I could see why people love it here, but then again, I could see why Ali wanted to leave. My curls got in the way of my sunglasses so I pushed them away.

There were four girls that looked like the exact reason why I came here were walking on a sidewalk. I decided to begin this long journey by following them. Their footsteps to us to a small café called The Grille.

I pretended I didn't already know who they were and got in line next to them.

BACK TO NORMAL:

"Hey, um, guys? Who's that?" Aria whispered, elbowing Spencer.

"I don't know…"

"She looks like Cece." Emily murmured, gazing at the brown haired girl's beauty. You could basically see the drool coming out of her mouth while watching that girl.

"Yeah…" Hanna said.

"Mhm." Spencer mumbled while shoving her bag to Aria, very distracted, and walked to the stranger.

"Hey. Spence." Aria grumbled.

"Hello. I'm Spencer Hastings." Spencer supposed, extending her hand to the _teenager_?

"Shalie Drake. Nice to meet you." She said back, shaking hands with the warm, big hands that belonged to Spencer Hastings.

_Bingo_. Aria thought.

"Uh- would you like to eat with us? I know this is kind of out of the ordinary, but would you?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, I'd love too. I need some friends, I just moved here. Do you girls go to Rosewood Day?" Shalie answered.

All of them nodded.

"Great, I will also see you there." She added.

"So, what are your names?" Shalie questioned while taking a large bite of sautéed arugula.

"I'm Aria."

"Emily."

"Hanna."

"You've already met me." Spencer added.

"Cool names." Shalie said.

"Thanks…" They all mumbled.

"So. This is really awkward." Shalie giggled.

"Yea. Let's just, ya know. Talk." Hanna said.

After their run in with Cece's sister, Aria, and the others, plus Shalie went back to Hanna's. After their awkward little conversation, they actually brought up some things about how Shalie is an actor, a singer, and a field hockey player. For say, they were actually enjoying her company.

[Shalie's POV]

I really am struggling. Why doesn't Ali like them? It was all Courtney, not them. They seemed really nice. I mean like I really love Ali to death, but that Emily was something else. She was extremely gorgeous as a plus point. I learned that she swims and is going to UNC.

We were walking back to Hanna's house. My phone beeped through my loose bag. I picked up and to speak of the devil.

PHONE CALL:

"Did you meet them?" Ali asked.

"Yea, there cool." I said

"_What_?"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, yea I'm supposed to hate them. Meanwhile, there actually quite cool. Al's you do realize it was all Courtney, right? And you took care of her. Listen, babe. You don't have to pay any attention of these girls, they got nothing on you." I said.

"Shalie, you know I love you right? Good. Okay, you know how bad I _need _this revenge. Right?" Ali requested sarcastically.

I sighed and hung up the phone.

"Hanna's is right around the corner." Spencer said while adjusting her over the shoulder bag.

BACK TO NORMAL:

"Nice place. Got any ice-cream?" Shalie laughed.

Aria snickered at how up front Shalie was. Even when she just met us, Aria felt like she knew her for a long while. Like she could tell all her secrets to her. _Sorta like Ali. _Aria thought, then shook the thought out of her head while watching Shalie roam the kitchen.

"Yea, in the freezer. To the left." Hanna cried while dabbing her injury with more cover up.

"What happened to your head?" Shalie asked as she peeked at the small spot that Hanna left uncovered.

"Oh, uh. I hit my head on the cabinet." Hanna murmured while turning the other way and rolling her eyes.

"Strong cabinet." Shalie hooted whilst making herself at home by plopping her butt down on the chair at the island in Hanna's kitchen.

"SO! Any of you guys got boyfriends, girlfriends?" Shalie asked staring straight at Emily.

"Uh, yea. Her names Maya."

"No, not now." Spencer whispered.

"Yea, his name is Noel." Aria smiled.

"Yea, Mike, Aria's brother."

Shalie snickered at what Hanna said. "You guys wanna go to the mall?"

Hanna's entire face lit up, because no one ever asked to ever go to the mall. "YES! C'mon guys! Please!? For me?" Hanna made a pouty face and flickered her lamp by the couch.

Spencer glared at Hanna and sighed, "Fine…"

On the way to the mall, there was not much talking. The only thing you could hear was Miley Cyrus blasting through the speakers of Hanna's car, everyone singing along, and the window's open as the breeze flew by. They pulled into the parking lot and scrambled in their high heels and converse sneakers. First, they went to Hanna's favorite store, which they all found out later, that Shalie loved the store as well.

Hangers hung on racks that held beautiful clothing attire. In the back of the store, there were dresses that looked like they cost over seven-hundred dollars. Aria felt an off white silk top. The fabric slipping through her fingers. "I _love_ this." She blubbered.

Aria flipped the tag over to see the price. _$40.00 _it said.

"Um. I don't think so." Aria whined, sadly.

"Hey, how much is it?" Shalie asked walking over to Aria.

"Forty-fucking-dollars." Aria moaned while shrugging and strolled over to another rack.

"It's okay. I can get it." Shalie smiled at her new friend.

"No, really. It's fine, it's just a shirt, I-"

"I'll get it." Shalie cut her off.

"Okay…" Aria stammered while holding up a pair of parim pants to her legs. "Do these look okay?"

"Fabulous! Ooo! How about with this shirt? And possibly these shoes? AND THOSE EARRINGS!" Hanna demanded, staring at Aria's earrings.

Aria glanced at Spencer and Emily, who in which were at the end of the store looking at the bags. They gave her a worried look. And Emily even mouthed the words, _just go with it_.

Her heart started to race as two people walked into the room. One was a boy and one was a girl. They were holding hands, and giggling. The boy kissed her cheek. _It was Noel._

As if it was a reminder that she won't stop until she gets what she wants, Aria received a text from an UNKNOWN CALLER:

**Twinkle twinkle little star,**

**How I wonder what Noel and you are?**

**Sweetie, life's not a challenge.**

**It's a game of tag, and I'm after you.**

**Kisses,**

**-A **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm seriously mad right now. NO ONE'S REVIEWING! But, who cares. Please, I just want to know what you think of my story. I take time out of my day to write for you and you can't even write a freaking smiley face. Whatever. Here's Chapter 7 :)**

Spencer followed Aria's gaze to Noel standing there with another girl.

"Excuse me." Aria gurgled while she made her way out the door, purposely bumping into Noel, stating her presence.

All of the girls trailed after Aria. She was outside of Otter to the left, sitting on the ground against the glass window. Her face was in her hands and she looked up at them. You could see her mascara running down her puffy cheeks. There was nothing else to say or do. They huddled around the crying girl and comforted her.

Shalie stood to the side not sure of what to do. She knew that was Aria's boyfriend from what Ali told her. _This is wrong. These are good people. _Shalie thought.

Everyone decided to go back to Hanna's house. Hanna's head was hurting, Spencer was reminded of Toby, and Aria essentially just broke up with Noel. Emily and Shalie were the only ones talking on the way home. They decided to get to know each other more.

At Hanna's they watched T.V. Spencer went to the bathroom, excusing herself from an America's Next top Model marathon. On her way, she grasped her purse.

She looked in the mirror seeing her normal self. Her brown curly hair, hanging from her scalp, and circles under her eyes. Basically she looked like shit.

Spencer has been a wreck. She may look like she's happy on the inside, but, on the inside, it's like a beast. In her purse was a pill bottle and a bottled water. The pills were not prescribed, they were emotional pain killers she stole from the medicine cabinet in her house. Spencer has been taking the pills ever since that night when she found out Toby was _an_ A.

She popped three in her mouth and swallowed with a sip of water. Then, she flushed the toilet to make it look like she went to the bathroom, and washed her hands.

Before, she opened the door, an UNKNOWN CALLER texted her. _Great_, she understood.

**Hey Spence, can you save me a few? I recently broke up with a girlfriend, and she found out I was an A. **

**-Toby CAvAnAugh**

Spencer almost threw up. Before she knew it, tears flew out of her eyes, roughly sloping down her face. Obviously the girls heard her, so they came running over.

"What happened?" Shalie questioned looking extremely innocent in all of this.

Spencer sniffed and stood. "N-nothing, just hurt my hand o-on the mirror."

"Why is everyone getting hurt?" Shalie asked, arranging her hands on her hips.

"I don't know." Aria fake laughed.

"Hey Spence? What are those?" Emily observed, pointing towards the pill bottle in her purse in which were peeking out.

"Uh. I gotta go." Spencer mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear and rushing over to the exit of the home.

"Nuh-uh. You ain't goin' nowhere till you tell us what those are." Hanna said crossing her arms and beating Spencer to the door, blocking it.

"I said nothing!" Spencer screamed, pushing Hanna out of the way and storming to her car.

"What's gotten into her?" Aria whispered.

"I don't know, but I know we have to find out. Anyone know Spencer's computer password?" Hanna answered.

"Nope."

"Obviously not. I just met her." Shalie laughed.

"Maybe…" Aria stated, putting her hand on her chin.

"What are you thinking?" Emily uttered.

"I don't know. Maybe something to do with Toby…?" Aria blurted.

"YES! Aria you're a genius! I know just the thing!" Hanna chanted, rushing over to Spencer's lap-top which was resting on the counter because she forgot her bag and lap-top.

Hanna typed in something and it already started to load. WELCOME, it said.

"Okay… Now all we have to do is look at Spencer's list." Hanna spluttered, distracted by the memorizing light of the computer.

"What list...?" Shalie asked, scratching her head, moving her brown curls.

"Spencer has a list of everything. All of it's on her computer. Did you see the bottle label Em?" Hanna stammered looking at Emily.

"Um. I think so, Zoloft?" Emily announced putting one hand on the counter, holding her chin up.

"WHAT!?" Aria wailed, scooting Hanna over and stealing the computer from her.

She punched letters on the keyboard until a website came up. It said the definition of it and where you can buy it.

"Zoloft is a harmful antidepressant drug." Aria mumbled turning around to look at her friends.

"Why is Spencer depressed? I'm so confused!" Shalie demanded, throwing her arms in the air.

"I don't know…" Aria murmured.

"Toby." Emily, Aria, and Hanna all said in unison.

"Wait, so Toby is Spencer's boyfriend?" Shalie challenged, trying to understand all the hubbub.

"Ex-boyfriend." Hanna corrected her new friend.

"Oh. Okay. So what now? Do we confront her? Tell her parents?" Shalie oozed.

"No, but, maybe we should go to Toby's." Emily hesitated into saying it but it was worth a shot. Hanna stared at her like she was the biggest idiot in the world.

"He's A!" Hanna squeaked.

"Who's A?" Shalie asked.

"Um, nobody." Aria rushed in, holding onto her purse.

"Were not going to his house. That is extremely dangerous." Hanna warned, swinging her finger around in Emily's face.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Aria sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"I don't know." Shalie moaned, placing her butt on the chair as well.

"Well, we have to figure out _something_." Hanna whined, while going to the freezer to grab and ice-pack for her head.

"But, what?" Emily answered setting her elbow on the cold counter-top.

"We have to figure out something before she gets into trouble." Aria spoke.

"I agree." Hanna said, shrugging her shoulders and pressing the ice-pack to her face.

Then everyone shrieked, noticing all of their phones going off, except for Shalie's.

**Better hurry before Spencer reaches Toby's. You wouldn't want one of your precious **_**friends**_** to **_**die, **_**would you? I know I will, I'll buy the popcorn, you get the drinks. This is only the beginning, and the beginnings the most boring, I can't wait until the end, when all you bitches burn in hell.**

**Tootles! **

**-A**

"Is something wrong?" Shalie tittered, "That's really weird, all of your phones just went off, and you all have the same expression on your face."

"No. Nothing's wrong at all." Aria muttered, scared to death for Spencer.

**So, that's Chapter 7 everyone. Review! I was also wondering if any of you guys would want to write a Chapter with me. Review if you do! **


	8. Chapter 8: Not now

I'm terribly sorry it is taking super long for me to update All Over Again. I have had a lot on my plate, schools ending. Ya know. I'll probably be updating at least 1 or 2 times a week in the summer. Be prepared for some emotional crap. Next chapter is coming soon!


	9. Chapter 8: Not Now!

**Here's Chapter 8. Sorry it took so long and it isn't very lengthy.**

"Can this thing go any faster?!" Aria moaned, staring at the gas pedal, annoyed.

"Not unless you want to get pulled over!" Hanna replied turning right on Rainy Ave.

"Guys, chill out." Emily sighed at her friend's behaviors, leaning up towards the front, pulling on her seatbelt.

Emily glanced with the corner of her eye at Shalie, who was sitting next to her. _God damnit, why was she so beautiful?_ Emily replayed in her mind, over and over again. "So, Shalie. Why did you move here? This place is so eerie and slightly annoying." Emily requested, gazing into her brown eyes.

"Well, I guess I was looking for a new life, ya know? Like a fresh start." Shalie smiled winking at Emily at the end.

Okay, Emily knew she had a girlfriend. She was just, really getting annoyed with the fact she did at the moment. There's no way she would like somebody as frail, and original like Emily. _No way. That wink was just friendly. _Emily thought, looking frightened and worried.

Shalie scooted closer to Emily, placing one hand on Emily's thigh. _Okay, that's not friendly. _

Shalie propped her head up and rested her lips on Emily's for about a second, then she pulled away. She hated to do this but, Ali needed her too. _Why does Ali have to control everything!? I mean, if I'm her helper I get to do what I want too! If that's date Emily, then I will god damn make sure I get what I want. _Shalie thought to herself. Shalie deleted the picture of what she just did to Emily and threw her phone on the seat.

_Emily calm down, that was also a sign of friendship, right? Well, a lot of friends kiss each other. If there dating. No! Your with Maya, you love Maya and Maya only. Got it! _Emily scolded herself in her brain.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing back there?" Aria observed what they were doing the whole time and hasn't said anything.

"Nothing." Shalie muttered giving Emily a smirk and turning to face the window.

"Yea, nothing." Emily was too distracted by Shalie's actions. She could still taste the lip-gloss Shalie was wearing, and she could feel the tingling in her lips and her tongue, and just _everywhere_.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at Toby's loft. Sure enough, Spencer's Mercedes was sitting in the parking lot. The girls filed out of the car and sprinted to the door. Finally, they reached Toby's door. Emily could hear someone moaning, almost as if they were in _pain_.

Hanna started to bang the door. No one was answering. Hanna started to yell, "OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR TOBY OR I'M GONNA HAVE TO USE MY BOBBY-PIN SKILLS ON YOUR ASS!"

Still, no one answered. Furious, Hanna snatched a bobby-pin from her braid and shoved it in the key -whole. She wiggled it around for a little bit until the door swung open from her feet kicking it. "Did that in my Ali dream." Hanna grinned, satisfied.

When they walked in, everything seemed, _out of place. _Books were falling off the shelves, the couch cushions were on the floor, and garbage was leaking out of the garbage can, like it hadn't been taken out in months. Emily spied the curtains flying, and the window open. "You guys…" Emily said, frightened.

"What?" Hanna asked, stepping into Emily's view.

"Shit." Hanna sighed while running towards the open window. She pulled on the curtain to steady herself as she gazed down the building. "Ow." She rubbed her head where the injury was.

"You okay?" Aria comforted her friend, placing her hand on Hanna's shoulder.

"Look." Emily stated.

"Where?" Hanna tested.

"There." Aria whispered with a frightened tone.

"Oh my god." Hanna stammered, clapping her hand over her 'o' shaped mouth.

Tears started to fall down Emily's cheeks as she sprinted down the staircase to the limp figure sprawled on the grass.

Emily dropped to her knees. It was as if someone was playing the gloomiest music in the world right next to her. Like Mr. Krabs was playing the 'mini violin' just for Emily. "No, Toby!" Emily cried.

A note was attached to his blue t-shirt. His hand was laying on top of his chest.

**Dearest Bitches,**

**May I say, RIP? HAHA! BTW, I knew Toby was only on my little helper team to help you guys, so that's why I killed him! Follow this address to find your beloved Spencer before she runs out of air. **

**15 Churchwood Drive**

**-A**

"Em?" Aria rushed over to a crying Emily holding a paper.

"We have to go now, save Spencer. Now. Let's go." Emily blubbered, smearing her nose with her jean jacket.

"Whoa. What is going on?" Shalie asked, walking over to Emily.

Shalie noticed what Emily was looking at and gasped. Of course Shalie recognized him from the meetings. This was definitely over the top. Ali has gone _too_ far. Shalie pressed her fingers to his pulse.

Nothing.

"Was this-" Shalie started.

"Toby." Emily muttered before getting on her feet and marching to the car. The three girls followed her.

"Where are you going?" Hanna enquired.

"To find Spencer."

SPENCER'S POV:

After I found Toby on the dirt, I decided to go to get help. I know, I shouldn't be helping him after he attempted to kill us numerous times. I couldn't leave him there, though. Not like that.

I'm on my way to the police station. A few more stores roll by before I finally get to the station. It looked like _hundreds_ of police cars were sitting in the parking lot. A couple of ambulances too. _What the hell? _

When I walk in, I see the Dilaurentis family and my dad. My dad was yapping to some police officer named Officer Gates. The Dilaurentis's were situated on the dotted chairs.

I'm trying to figure out what happened before a handcuffed girl comes out of the metal walled room. She had wavy blonde hair and a worried look on her face. I didn't realize it until she turned and saw me. _It was Ali._

**What do you guys think? Sorry, I killed Toby. Do you guys want me to put in another character other than Shalie? Should I kill another person? Should I not? I'll update when I get 5 reviews. **


	10. The End

A/N: This is not a chapter, it's the last thing I will be updating in All Over Again. I feel bad for the readers of the story but, I'm writing two new stories called "Back and Forth and In Between Love," which is Spencer and Toby sending letters to each other, and then there's "Everything About You," which is also a Spoby story.


End file.
